St Chamond
The Saint-Chamond was the second French heavy tank of the First World War, with 400 manufactured from April 1917 to July 1918. Although not a tank by the present-day definition, it is generally accepted and described as such in accounts of early tank development. Born of the commercial rivalry existing with the makers of the Schneider CA1 tank, the Saint-Chamond was an underpowered and fundamentally inadequate design. The Saint-Chamond's powerplant was forward-thinking, using a 70 kW gasoline-electric hybrid engine that could propel the 23-ton tank at 12 kph, and allowed for independent variable transmission to each track. However, its high speed was rarely achieved due to the choice of cannon and its placement at the head of the vehicle. (Diesel-electric hybrid engines were trialed during World War II, but would be surpassed by diesel engines, and avoided until modern advances in power storage brought renewed interest.) Its principal weakness was the Holt "caterpillar" tracks. They were much too short in relation to the vehicle's length and heavy weight (23 tons). Later models attempted to rectify some of the tank's original flaws by installing wider and stronger track shoes, thicker frontal armor and the more effective 75mm Mle 1897 field gun. Altogether 400 Saint-Chamond tanks were built including 48 unarmed caisson tanks. The Saint-Chamond tanks remained engaged in various actions until October 1918, belatedly becoming more effective since combat had moved out of the trenches and onto open ground. Eventually the Saint-Chamond tanks were scheduled to be entirely replaced by imported British heavy tanks.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint-Chamond_(tank) Battlefield 1 The St Chamond is an assault tank featured in Battlefield 1, introduced in the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion.https://www.battlefield.com/games/battlefield-1/they-shall-not-pass It is available on all maps and gamemodes for all factions featuring vehicles for owners of the expansion. The tank features three vehicle packages: Field Assault Package, Gas Assault Package, Standoff Assault Package. Common to all packages are a 75mm Cannon and five Hotchkiss M1914 machine guns. The driver operates the tank's 75mm cannon with about 60° of traversal, and may also operate the front Hotchkiss gun. The passengers each control their own Hotchkiss gun. The tank's length easily allows it to cross over normal trenches, although forks in certain trench lines may cause the tank's tracks to be completely lifted off the ground. Its size is most comparable to the Mark V Landship, though narrower by one meter. The Saint-Chamond's suspension is much less rigid and more sensitive than other vehicles. Its speed is favorable, similar to the FT-17. Small terrain features may greatly upset the driver's aim. On European maps, the vehicle has a green default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a unique desert camouflage pattern. Appearances * St. Quentin Scar * Amiens * Ballroom Blitz * Monte Grappa * Empire's Edge * Fao Fortress * Suez * Sinai Desert * Giant's Shadow * Soissons * Rupture * Nivelle Nights * Prise de Tahure Vehicle Skins · · Dazzle · Fantomas · Fleur d'Amour · Saumur |group3 = Other |list3 = Couleur d'Usine · DICE }} Gallery BF1 Saint Chamond.jpg BF1 St Chamond Field Front.png|St Chamond Field Assault Tank from front BF1 St Chamond Field Back.png|Back BF1 St Chamond Field Top.png|Top BF1 St Chamond Gas Front.png|St Chamond Gas Assault Tank from front BF1 St Chamond Gas Back.png|Back BF1 St Chamond Gas Left.png|Left side BF1 St Chamond Gas Right.png|Right side BF1 St Chamond Gas Top.png|Top BF1 St Chamond TP.jpg|Third person view BF1 St Chamond FP.jpg|First person view BF1 St Chamond Front Gunner.jpg|Frontal machine gunner position only on the Field Assault version BF1 St Chamond Rear Gunner.jpg|Other machine gunner positions. One is pointed to the rear and two more to each side. BF1 St Chamond Standoff Front.png|St Chamond Standoff Assault Tank from front BF1 St Chamond Standoff Back.png|Back BF1 St Chamond Standoff Left.png|Left side BF1 St Chamond Standoff Right.png|Right side BF1 St Chamond Standoff Top.png|Top BF1 St Chamond Standoff FP.jpg|First person view. The gun is longer with no underbarrel recoil system, compared to the main gun of the Field and Gas Assault packages. BF1 St Chamond Destroyed Front.png|Destroyed front BF1 St Chamond Destroyed Back.png|Destroyed back Battlefield-1-15.jpg|Concept art Achievement/Trophy References Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass